Ramasus Ei Valinus
' Ramasus Ei Valinus '''often referred to by his human aliases: '''Christopher Tennant', and 'David Eccleston '''was a renegade Gallifreyan with a thrist for adventure while commonly associated with being one of the main characters in the series has not been featured in any spin-off material, but has been considered the main character used by Ultracrash. Like his brother, Ramasus has been resurrected countless times. First Incarnation Early Life ' Ramasus Ei Valinus '''like his older brother (by five seconds) Eurybus Valinus were the result of illegal cloning and genetic manipulation the one responsible for their creation was a scientist possessed by Manhiel both Ramasus and his brother's genetic code were altered to act as The Key to Lucifier's Cage after the scientist was found, and killed by gallifreyan authorities both Ramasus and his brother were taken to the local orphange where the two would be adopted by The Wordsmith. Ramasus and his brother at the age of eight were taken to the academy while both were capable of great intellectual feats both failed to impress the teachers because of their slacking behaviour as a result at the end of their run both failed, and was denied access of a TARDIS in disappointment the two returned home unlike his brother Ramasus had a hard time adjusting, and became a active politican, and rebellion of the corrupt Gallifreyan empire. After being arrested for his rebellious attitude Ramasus was sent back to his adoptive father who tried to presuade Ramasus to follow him in the arts of poetry, but to no avail - Ramasus ran away from home a few weeks later, and continued his ways until he was spotted by Gallifreyan soldiers in order to escape detection Ramasus left the citadel, and ended up in the wastelands coming across a small tribe who attended to his wounds that he gained from the trek during his sleep he met Manhiel in his visions who appeared as a wise man who informed him of terrible dangers, upon awakening Ramasus returned to the citadel to discover it was attacked by Daleks witnessing his father's death Ramasus and his brother were saved by a "wise man" who teleported the two on The Professor's starship coupled with the stress, and near death experience Ramasus regenerated and the sudden Regenerative energy activated Ramasus's demonic genes and fell into a hundred year coma. Second Incarnation After awaking from his coma it took a while to adjust to life once more, but did so with the help of his friends, and finally met up with his brother again, and his brother took him around their home introducing him to new things, and their new life it wasn't long before both he, and his brother went on missions to achieve peace, and secruity in the universe. Ramasus began to question his brother's mental state after walking in on him talking about killing the T.A. He reported this to The Professor who ignored the warning on a mission to New Gallifrey Ramasus unknowingly opened a time warp and was sent to Earth in the early 1960s while his brother, and the T.A. Were unable to track him, Ramasus adjusted to life, and became a paranormal detective in this timeline. Category:Characters Category:Gallifreyans Category:Members of The Timelord Alliance